


兔耳Play

by MicaNaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicaNaa/pseuds/MicaNaa





	兔耳Play

-兔耳Play  
金元植回到宿舍洗漱完时已经快要凌晨四点了。  
他自己房间里那张大床上韩相爀正叉着腿睡得正香，床上两个枕头都被小孩的压在脑袋下，露出半张乖顺的侧脸。金元植轻手轻脚地把他踹开的被子好好地盖上，然后退出去掩上了门。  
看来他今晚又得睡李弘彬那里了。  
和韩相爀不太一样，李弘彬的睡相显得十分安静。大概是因为房间不通风的缘故，李弘彬的那间房里总是比其他人的要暖和一些。金元植把脖子上的干毛巾又裹着头发胡乱擦了一通才单膝跪在李弘彬的床上将人叫醒。  
“彬呐，你睡进去一点让我挤挤行吗？”  
李弘彬觉浅，睡意朦胧中被唤醒，两道好看的眉微微蹙起，呓语了几句本能地将被子拉高盖过了头顶，只露出一颗毛茸茸的脑袋给金元植。  
“弘彬呐……”金元植不依不饶地又轻轻推了下他，“快让我进去吧好冷啊！”  
见李弘彬还是没反应，金元植将自己的手心搓热，干脆直接拉起了他的被角试图挤进去。  
冷空气侵袭。  
李弘彬被突然地凉意惊得睁开了眼睛，然后便看见金元植只穿了一条贴身的底裤正试图钻进自己的被窝。不，准确的说，他已经一条腿伸进来了。  
“你干嘛啊？”李弘彬警惕地看着他，但身体却十分诚实地往床的另一边缩了缩给金元植腾出进入的位置，“我不是跟你说过了不许在我床上裸睡，快去把衣服穿起来！”  
“呀……那样不舒服啊……”金元植刚洗过的头发上还带了清香，刘海乖顺地落下来有些遮了眼睛，显得更加无辜起来。他长臂一捞将李弘彬箍在自己怀里用下巴蹭了蹭他的头顶，“再说了我哪有裸着，不是穿了吗？”  
金元植地这番说词简直就像一个做爱不带套的渣男。李弘彬在心里腹诽。  
“那你就别上来，又不是自己没床。”李弘彬伸出手掌抵在他手感颇好的胸肌前，瞪圆了眼睛一脸气鼓鼓。  
怎料金元植竟跟赖上他了似的，歪头一笑便伸出腿压在了李弘彬的身上，八爪鱼一般将他紧紧搂在自己怀中，“爀儿一个人睡了两个枕头，把他叫醒又要说我了。还是我们弘彬这儿好。”说罢他还蹭了蹭李弘彬已经睡得温热的身子，“又香又暖。”  
金元植地洗完澡就这么在宿舍里溜了一圈，身上多少带这些寒意，李弘彬仅剩的一点睡意也被他蹭的消失殆尽，没好气地又锤了两记他的胸口，但被子下的腿却从金元植的重压下抽出来反压在他身上，两条腿夹住金元植那条冰凉的腿给他捂着。  
四条腿缠在一起并不会多舒服，但是李弘彬没说，所以金元植也没说。  
但是这不代表金元植会没反应。他的膝盖被李弘彬夹在大腿间，温热紧致的肌肤就这么与自己紧紧相贴，只要稍稍往上移一点……  
金元植低头看了眼怀里的李弘彬，俨然一副没事人的样子似乎又要睡过去了，呼吸都开始绵长平稳起来。他全身的肌肉都快要绷紧，但依然阻挡不住血气往自己的下身涌去。  
“我要硬了。”金元植咬着牙，事实是不是要硬了而是已经，但凡李弘彬还有点良心就应该松开腿放他去厕所解决——或者把腿再张开一点帮他解决。  
可是他什么动作也没有。真睡着了？  
金元植有些不可置信地在黑暗中露出了探究的目光。甚至悄悄把自己的膝盖又往上挪了两公分，这要是放在平时只怕李弘彬已经跳起来一巴掌糊自己脸上了，今天倒还是真的反常。金元植微不可闻的叹了口气，他和李弘彬早就已经过了几年前那种热恋期般的感觉，随着组合的慢慢成长个人资源的侧重也远远大于了团体活动。即使还住在一个宿舍，但其实还真的是聚少离多一些。通常自己从工作室回来时李弘彬就已经睡下，等第二天自己起床他也已经在去剧组的路上了。指尖从李弘彬的额头描摹到了下颌最后落在了嘴唇，金元植开始想着自己该去厕所解决一下了。  
可是——  
他呆呆地看着自己落在李弘彬唇瓣上的指尖，如果他的视觉和触觉都没出问题的话，李弘彬刚刚是不是嘟起嘴亲了自己的手指一口？！  
“彬……彬呐？”金元植哑着嗓子结结巴巴地再次唤他的名，难以确信的想进行最终确认。  
这次李弘彬松开了自己的腿，他翻了个身从金元植的怀里离开，“套子在第二个抽屉。”

金元植觉得自己几乎是滚下床的，拉开抽屉的手都在不受控制地发抖，仿佛一个初尝禁果的小男生。李弘彬的第二个抽屉里放了很多东西，大部分都是一些日常的感冒药之类，好些小盒子扔在里面让金元植翻得冒起了一层薄汗。  
终于他翻箱倒柜的声音引得李弘彬不得不挪过身子趴在床头，他纤细的手腕伸进抽屉里摸索了一会儿，终于掏出了一个蓝色的小盒子。  
“就剩两个了。”李弘彬打开盒子看了下嘟囔道，“这还是你上次买的了，应该够……你看什么呢？”  
“哦，够！”金元植回过神来，顺手抓起了他扔在椅子上的那个毛茸茸的白色兔耳头套，毕竟今天刚戴过所以看着格外亲切，“原来你有这个啊，我前几天还看到饭们都在说就差我们俩没戴过了。”  
“不是我的，前几天爀儿带回来了好几个就扔了一个在我这儿。”李弘彬抽出一片安全套把盒子扔到一边，“你到底还做不做了？”  
“做啊，”金元植爬上床，手里还不忘抓起了兔耳帽二话不说就套在了李弘彬的头上。李弘彬本来就白皮肤葡萄眼，长得像只小兔子似的白白软软，现在因为他的动作吃惊的瞪圆了眼的样子加上这耳朵更显得可爱，金元植抓着垂下的兔爪绒布按了一下里面的气囊，两只粉嫩的耳朵立刻翘了起来。太可爱了，他抱着李弘彬的脑袋就在额头亲了一口，“你知道吗我今天下午也戴这个了。”  
李弘彬手里的安全套已经撕开了一半，可金元植却似乎突然被这该死的兔耳帽抢走了注意力，李姓兔兔拿着套子的手在微微颤抖。  
“你看没看到啊？”金元植还在发出哼哧哼哧的笑声，不依不饶的问着李弘彬，仿佛刚才那个哑着嗓子可怜巴巴说硬了的人不是他。  
“我看到了，傻死了。”李弘彬一把摘下帽子反扣到金元植头上，“快点，裤子脱了。”  
“急——什么，”金元植也不恼，甚至将那个兔耳帽还调整了下位置戴戴正，然后捉着李弘彬拿安全套的手放到了自己的炽热处，缓缓压低身子，附在他耳边吹了口气，用气音道，“帮我。”  
李弘彬的耳朵最是敏感，被金元植压在枕头上吹气只逼得他侧过头想要躲开，帽子上垂下的那条绒布还老是似有若无地往脸上蹭，李弘彬泄愤般用空着的那只手狠狠抓了一下气囊，就看见伏在自己身上浑身上下充满色气的人——突然抬起了一只兔耳。  
真是诡异的萌感。气氛随着李弘彬没忍住的一声噗嗤被破坏得七零八碎。  
李弘彬连忙给他道歉，大概是为了挽救一下被自己搞坏的气氛，他没有再多扭捏，依言摸上了金元植的内裤边，然后剥下。  
虽然不是第一次了，但是再见到金元植这已经充血的物件李弘彬还是有点羞，他尽量将所有的视线都放在手上那片薄薄的安全套上，一个包装袋愣是拆出了修文物的认真感。  
“你再磨蹭我就直接进去了。”金元植拉开李弘彬摆在自己腰侧的两条腿，握着膝弯就作势往上抬。  
“别别别！”李弘彬紧张地加快了手上的动作，拉开还带着润滑液的套子往金元植的耸立上随便一套，末了还红着脸小声骂了句，“流氓！”  
金元植没有辩驳，只嘴角噙着笑将人按倒在枕头上，然后高高地拎起了他一条腿架在自己肩上。  
这个姿势使李弘彬的两条腿张得很开，光是铺天盖地的羞耻感已经使李弘彬微微侧头咬住了指尖，生怕自己一会儿就忍不住将甜腻的呻吟溢出。  
说起来两个人上一次做还是上次在日本他生日的时候，一晃都两个月过去了，李弘彬的后穴自然又紧致得宛若处子。金元植弯下腰凑近那嫣红的穴口，仔细看的话就会发现已经有透明的粘液湿漉漉得在褶皱处洇开。  
“想要我吗？”金元植扶着他的腿，却连一根手指都不肯进入。顺着他纤细的腰部线条不疾不徐地将还在他身上的那件T恤层层叠叠的推上去，露出了胸口已经立起的乳粒，然后将李弘彬想要抚慰自己器物的那只手硬生生的拉走放在了他的胸口，“想我的话怎么能自己玩呢？但是可以玩这里，那里得等我一起。”  
“你！”李弘彬还没来得及说完的嗔怪全被金元植突然进入的手指硬生生地堵了回去。许久未被进入过的穴口让李弘彬控制不住皱起眉，那一句短促的惊呼声被他死死地封在了唇间。  
金元植没有抽出手，但是俯下身与他接吻。入冬了，李弘彬的唇常常是干涩的，金元植一边与他交换津液让他放松地舒展开身体，一边那根还在他体内的手指仔细的将那块嫩肉按压到松软。即便如此，第二根手指进入的时候李弘彬还是吃痛地抓紧了被单，然后张开嘴毫不留情得在金元植的下唇不轻不重的啃了一口以示惩罚。  
“明天还有行程呢，别闹。”金元植抓着他揪住床单的手，轻轻咬啮他的指尖，色情地模仿着交合的动作，被濡湿的指尖闪过一丝淫靡的光线。  
“金元植，”李弘彬好容易才松开了咬住的下唇，难耐地挺动了一下身子示意他可以进第三根手指了，然后皱起眉看着他，“你能把这傻不拉几的帽子摘了吗？我看着都快萎了。”  
“哪里萎了，不是好好的吗？”金元植弹了一下李弘彬的小兄弟，毫不意外地收获了他蹬过来的一脚，然后顺势将两条腿一起拉至自己的腰间，“别急，我们来玩个游戏。”  
他的巨物就停在翕合的穴口边，低音炮凑在李弘彬的耳边让他直发麻，“你拉一下耳朵，我就动一下好不好？”  
“神经病……啊！”金元植抬高李弘彬的腰臀，猝不及防地将自己的物什整根没入，进入的瞬间李弘彬的音量陡然拔高，穴口被撑开的胀痛感又让他瞬间噤了声。金元植的小臂被抓出了几道红痕，然后便是他因为疼痛而发出的抽泣声。  
许久未进入的甬道内紧致温热，金元植低头看两人的衔接处，穴口的褶皱已经被全部撑平，稍微一动穴口的媚肉就会随着自己的阴茎离开而一起被翻出来。  
“好不好嘛？”金元植再次欺身压上去，这次的手不安分地在李弘彬挺翘的臀部揉捏。  
如果光看这张脸，还真是一副委屈又无辜的样子，全然无法将其和他正在做乱的手联系到一起。李弘彬咬牙，没有说话。  
得不到李弘彬的应允，金元植也不强求，只是低下头开始在他的锁骨和胸口留下深浅不一的吻痕。他的舌尖温柔的舔舐李弘彬已经挺立的乳尖，激得身下人止不住地发抖。  
“金元植……”李弘彬的声音微微发抖，脸颊酡红。  
金元植知道她想要什么，可是只抬头看了他一眼，便继续在他身上四处点火。  
李弘彬难耐地扭了扭身子，勾住金元植的脖子迫使他看向自己，足尖挑逗的摩挲着他的后腰，“动一动嘛……”  
金元植勾起嘴角，摇头。  
李弘彬气急，红着一双兔子眼委屈巴巴得放软了语调，“那算了，你出去吧。”  
出人意料的是，今天的金元植竟然格外听话，哦了一声便当真退了出去，甚至捡起了刚才被丢在地上的内裤准备穿上。  
这让李弘彬不知所措起来，眼见着金元植坐在床边就要起身，他立刻拉住了金元植的手将人反身骑在下面。  
在金元植惊诧的眼神中，李弘彬伸出手扶住了他的硕大，小心翼翼地坐了下去。  
“可以动了吗？”他捏着金元植的兔耳朵，甚至开始思考如果金元植还是不肯动的话要不要自己开始浪荡的摆动腰肢。  
当然金元植没有给他过多的思考时间，便掐住了他纤细的腰开始挺动起来。他对李弘彬的敏感点向来摸得准，没两下便顶撞的他伏在自己的肩头发出小动物般的呜咽声。  
尝到过快感后的李弘彬便开始食髓知味起来，他又拽着帽子的绒布捏了几下，好笑的看着金元植脑袋上那两只兔耳朵有规律地律动，而金元植在自己体内的摩擦顶弄也更加真实起来。  
肉体拍打的声音在不大的房间里听起来格外刺激，金元植对着李弘彬的敏感点狠狠顶撞了几十次，忽然甬道内的剧烈收缩让他不由得也加快了频率。  
李弘彬的臀尖在一次又一次拍打中显出了娇嫩的粉色，而两人交合处的体液在金元植离开时便会带出一些，现下堆积在臀缝和腿间，李弘彬几乎快体力不支地勾着金元植的肩任凭自己在他身上起伏。前列腺刺激得他的前端终于率先射出了一股股白浊，溅在了金元植蜜色的腹肌上。  
“我……呜、你慢，慢一点……”前端射出后的李弘彬身体变得格外敏感，他抓着金元植宽厚的肩背拉出三血痕，抖着身子在金元植最后冲刺的时候尖叫出声。  
金元植捂住了他的嘴，只让几声细碎的呻吟从指缝漏出，“嘘，轻点。”

李弘彬侧身躺在床上，腿因为长时间张开还有些并不拢，他看着金元植将灌满了精液的安全套打了个结丢进了垃圾桶，有些孩子气地坐起来从背后抱住了他。  
“怎么，还想再来一次？”金元植握住他环在自己腰间的手，故意打趣道。  
闻言他还没能闭合的后穴竟又开始涌出一股温热的感觉，李弘彬有些扭捏地夹紧腿，揉了揉金元植因为戴那个兔耳帽有些汗湿的发丝，“下次吧。快天亮了，去洗澡吧。”

“呀，怎么就你们俩？那俩孩子是不打算吃饭了是吗？”郑泽运摘下脖子上的围裙，自从车学沇搬出去之后他就是这个家的大家长了，必须要肩负起喂养孩子的伟大责任，他走到李弘彬房间门口将门敲得哐哐作响，“弘彬呐，起床了。”  
“唔不知道，元植哥昨晚可能没回来吧？”韩相爀嘴里叼了一块面包，乖乖地等着李在焕给他倒牛奶。  
“他回来了，你没听到罢了。”李在焕朝韩相爀偷偷眨了眨眼。  
“我昨晚在你弘彬哥那儿睡的。”话音刚落金元植便打开了房门，身上那条睡裤一看就是李弘彬的，他打了哈欠顺手拿了个杯子接水。  
但是郑泽运要闯入李弘彬房间的那一刻金元植瞬间清醒冲了过去，“哥！弘彬今天早上有点感冒了，你别进去了回头再传染。”  
“哦？都怪你啊哥是不是昨晚抢弘彬哥被子了？不过泽运哥你的确就别进去了吧毕竟要奔三的人了体质总归大不如前啦。”韩相爀吃完了一片面包乖乖地等着李在焕给他续杯时插了一句。  
一大早就被怼的郑泽运气唧唧地坐下，“学沇让你们晚上去他家，他给你们做饭。我晚上还有行程所以去不了，你们几个别忘了不然他会伤心的。”

“欢迎来我的新家！”车学沇打开门甚至热情的撒了一捧花瓣，在看见只有两个人后他又往门外探了探，“弘彬和元植呢？”  
“弘彬哥说你搬出去他真的很伤心所以还在赌气中。”  
“对，元植……元植他在陪弘彬难过呢！”李在焕递上了手上的红酒，“哥还不邀请我们进去吗？”  
“哎一古……”车学沇接过李在焕的酒让开了一条路，露出了一个心满意足的笑容，“哎一古，孩子们真的很爱我呢。”


End file.
